That was Quite a Show
by every13579
Summary: Hinata finally has her all-time crush as her boyfriend, but after a heart wrenching betrayal Hinata turns to her 'sensei' for help. Can he mend her broken heart, or will he be the cold heartless bastard everyone thinks he is?
1. The Begining

**Every13579**: I'm back!! After a month of hiding I can bet that my other stories are, well  
... to be put simply, I've caught a bad case of **dun dun dun, WRITER'S BLOCK.**

**Naruto:** Oi, Artemis! Stop telling lies. You've just been lazy.

**Every13579:** You just shut up before I sick Sasuke on you.

**Naruto:** Please! I can take him!

**Every13579:** Oh, really?

**Naruto:** Yeah!

**Sasuke:** What did you say, dobe?

**Naruto:** You heard me, teme!

**Hinata:** N-Naruto-kun, I don't think that's-

:. Sasuke drags Naruto into a closet.:

**Hinata:** a good idea...?

**Every13579:** Like I was saying, I'm writing this three shot in hopefully three days. It's about how Hinata finally get's Naruto to be her boyfriend, but after... events... Naruto ruins the relationship. I hope you guys enjoy it.

:. Sasuke opens the closet door and looks around suspiciously. Hinata and I glance at each other and shrugs. Sasuke leaves the closet, closes the door and walks up toward us.:

**Every13579:** Um... do I even want to know?

**Sasuke:** No. No, you don't.

**Every13579:** O.. K..

:. Naruto exits the closet.:

**Every13579:** You look as white as paper Naruto!

**Hinata:** N-Naruto-kun! A-Are you o-okay?!

**Naruto:** Artemis, you already knew what was going to happen, didn't you.

**Every13579:** :. looks 35 times scarier than Inner Sakura.:If you call me Artemis again you can re-live that experience for free. The goddess of the moon, hunt, and dark magic powers doesn't suit me.

**Everyone:** Silence

**Every13579:** I'm only gonna say this once so listen closely :.nice mode.: I do not, by any means, own or take possession of Naruto, Naruto characters, figurines, manga, and etc. I do not, by any means, write any of my fan fictions for profits of any sort. Lastly, I do not, by any means have any affiliations to the owner or owners of the stated Naruto things above. How's that for a disclaimer? :.Grins proudly.:

**Sasuke:** Incredibly long and boring.

**Naruto:** What teme said.

**Every13579:** Asses.

**Hinata:** I liked it Yuri.

**Every13579:** Why thank you Hinata. You're much better than those assholes over there.

**Sasuke:** I've been called worse. Now start the f'n story already.

**Every13579:** :.mumbles under breath.: Arrogant bastard.

* * *

A heavy sigh escaped the lips of the Hyuuga heiress. Training with her father was once again a waste. Even after she had moved out of the Hyuuga Compound her father still insisted that they train together at least twice a week. This was her third and last training session of this week. Thursday was the day that was always her last session because her job as a medic-nin took over her weekends. Her father's words still echo in the back of her head.

(Naruto: Yah! a flashback! Every13579me: Shut up and let me finish!)

**--:. Flashback .:--**

"Get up, Hinata," a stern, command voice bellowed through the training room. Hinata struggled to arise to her feet, but each time her knees buckled and she'd go tumbling back down. Her body was exhausted and needed a break. Even so, she did not stop. Finally able to stand, Hinata dropped into her fighting stance, vision slightly blured. Hiashi came at Hinata again. This time heading exactly to her right arm. To tired to dodge, Hinata's right arm was hindered useless. A few seconds later and so was her left leg. Dropping quickly to the ground to avoid and fatal hit to the head, Hinata quickly noticed that this fight was over. Hiashi's left and was only centimeters from her heart. "You would be dead on the battle field," he stated bluntly.Walking away, Hiashi said the cold, hard truth that nobody had ever spoke of, whispered, or even wrote before:

"You're weak. You are 26 years old yet your sister, five years younger than you, 21 years of age, can wipe the floor with you. I- we have tried everything. I've trained you, Neji's trained you, even Hanabi's trained you yet you still cannot have a decent spar. One week. In exactly one week at sunset we will have the 'ceremony'. We cannot live with your mistakes forever."

Hinata shivered as her mind processed the words. The 'ceremony' was her last spar to prove if she was worthy of being the heiress. Who she was up against wouldn't be revealed until the 'ceremony'. She could only hope that it wasn't Hanabi or Neji. Just as Hiashi closed the door to the training room, he said four little words that had such an impact on her that you'd doubt he had a heart: "You are truly...pathetic".

**--:. End Flashback .:--**

_"You are truly...pathetic",_ It rang through her head too many times for her to handle. _"Pathetic, Pathetic, Pathetic..."_ That word mocked her. It repeated itself as if it hadn't meant a thing. It was eating at her from the inside out. Unable to take it anymore, Hinata ran the rest of the way to her apartment. Slamming her door shut, Hinata jumped onto her bed letting a scream muffled by her pillow fill the room. It wouldn't go away. Those four words were taking away her sanity. It took her peace. Her tranquility. It ate at the little self-esteem that she had. It broke her. She was now nothing but a crumpled piece of paper that was dipped in oil and set if fire. (Naruto: Ouch! To realistic. Every13579me: Leave so I can finish, you baka!!)

_Am I really pathetic? Can I not change? Are they right- was I not built to be a ninja? Am I weak?_

The pain was unbearable. The truth was not what a lot of people wanted to hear. Hinata didn't want to hear her little bit of truth, but she had to. And in one week, well..., she didn't know. She could actually try or she could keep leading people on.

Only one person knew how strong she really was. That one person had been secretly training her for years. The person who was cold hearted to everyone else. She was the only one who had seen his smile, felt his embrace, seen him cry, and many things that he would never do in the eyes of the public. They wrote to each other when they wanted to talk, but couldn't really _talk_. Turning her head so she could see her nightstand, she saw it. She saw one's feelings written neatly out in cursive that showed much more that mere letters- it held emotion. Only two words were written where her name should be.

_Tsuki Hime._

* * *

**Every13579:** Just in case you're confused about the names in the beginning see my profile. Oh and if some of the names are underlined and some not, Fanfiction is being retarded and only some of the stuff underlined actually was underlined. Dumb, I know.

**Sasuke: **She's not going to update tomorrow, so don't give your hopes up.

**Every13579:** You shut up before I sick Itachi on you.

**Sasuke: **You can't do that.

**Every13579:** I can do anything, I'm the authoress.

**Sasuke: **:. mumbles colorful words under his breath.:

**Every13579:** Bet my reviewers can't guess who Hinata's secret teacher is. First one to guess get's a one-shot with there ideas in it. P.S. I don't have a BETA for my other stories so it would be nice to get one. The mistake in many fanfics that I can't stand is 'fallow'. Here's what 'fallow' means:

–adjective

1.(of land) plowed and left unseeded for a season or more; uncultivated. 2.not in use; inactive: My creative energies have lain fallow this year.

–noun

3.land that has undergone plowing and harrowing and has been left unseeded for one or more growing seasons.

–verb (used with object)

4.to make (land) fallow for agricultural purposes.

Now here's what 'follow' means:

–verb (used with object)

1.to come after in sequence, order of time, etc.: The speech follows the dinner. 2.to go or come after; move behind in the same direction: Drive ahead, and I'll follow you. 3.to accept as a guide or leader; accept the authority of or give allegiance to: Many Germans followed Hitler. 4.to conform to, comply with, or act in accordance with; obey: to follow orders; to follow advice. 5.to imitate or copy; use as an exemplar: They follow the latest fads. 6.to move forward along (a road, path, etc.): Follow this road for a mile. 7.to come after as a result or consequence; result from: Reprisals often follow victory. 8.to go after or along with (a person) as companion. 9.to go in pursuit of: to follow an enemy. 10.to try for or attain to: to follow an ideal. 11.to engage in or be concerned with as a pursuit: He followed the sea as his true calling. 12.to watch the movements, progress, or course of: to follow a bird in flight. 13.to watch the development of or keep up with: to follow the news. 14.to keep up with and understand (an argument, story, etc.): Do you follow me?

–verb (used without object)

15.to come next after something else in sequence, order of time, etc. 16.to happen or occur after something else; come next as an event: After the defeat great disorder followed. 17.to attend or serve. 18.to go or come after a person or thing in motion. 19.to result as an effect; occur as a consequence: It follows then that he must be innocent.

–noun

20.the act of following. 21.Billiards, Pool. follow shot (def. 2). 22.follow-up (def. 3).

—Verb phrases

23.follow out, to carry to a conclusion; execute: They followed out their orders to the letter. 24.follow through, a.to carry out fully, as a stroke of a club in golf, a racket in tennis, etc. b.to continue an effort, plan, proposal, policy, etc., to its completion. 25.follow up, a.to pursue closely and tenaciously. b.to increase the effectiveness of by further action or repetition. c.to pursue to a solution or conclusion.

—Idiom

26.follow suit. suit (def. 13).

Unti next time.

**Everyone: **Read and reveiw! Don't read and run!


	2. Innoncence

**Every13579:** I'm back for chapter 2! Miss me?!

**Sasuke:** No. And I told you she wouldn't update. Look at her other stories; only two chapters.

**Every13579:** I have my reasons you jerk! :. growls.:

**Sasuke:** And what reasons are those? Reading 'Vampire Knight' and watching 'Karin' are not reasons; they're excuses.

**Every13579:** :. pulls out sebon needles in one hand and a seemingly harmless fan in the other.: One more word and everyone will know about your's and Neji secret 'thing'.

**Sasuke:** : death glare.: Women with acupuncture skills shouldn't have been born.

**Naruto:** :. snickering.: Boy teme, Artemis just got you good.

**Every13579:** :. throws needle at Naruto.: Y-U-R-I. It's Yuri! I'm not like Artemis!

**Naruto:** Hinata, help!

**Hinata:** Yuri-chan, you could be nicer.

**Every13579:** :. suddenly innocent.: What can I say? I wish I were a better person...

**Naruto and Sasuke:** No you don't.

**Every13579:** :. ignores.: To reply to my lovely reviewers;

**Gaahina chan:** I'm glad that I can entertain my readers. Thanks for reading.

**Fatalsleep:** Gomen, but I'm naturally weird so of course I'll write like this is a cartoon. I didn't even know that it was girly. But thanks for constructive criticism and not an out-right flamer.

**21me21:** **CONGRADULATIONS!!** You were the first to realize that Hinata's "sensei" was Sasu-chan (Sasuke).

So next time you review tell me what you want in the one-shot. P.S. the definitions came from reference. dictionary. com (without spaces) I cheated.

**Deepxwriterxaboutxeverything:** I read your profiles and short stories and I only have two things to say to you. One, I think a fit-able nickname would be sillygirl-23. Yes it was Smushy-kun! (great story by the way) But 21me21 guess it first. Gomen.

**Hyuugamistress94:** "The Picture Perfect" was awesome ( that's past great on my scale) I only wish that you'd stop spelling with numbers, but you don't live to please me so keep up the good work.

**Sasuke:** Somebody please tell me that we can start the f'n story already.

**Every13579:** Say "f'n" one more time and your funeral will be what's starting.

**Sasuke:** F

**Naruto:** Sasuke I think you should-

**Sasuke:** N

:. the lights suddenly go out. gurgling, hacking, gagging, and cries for help are heard.:

**Naruto:** ...do...that...

:. lights turn on.:

**Naruto:** Where's Sasuke?

**Every13579:** :. sing-song voice.: You'll see...

**Hinata:** Every13579 does not own Naruto. If she did... :. reads index card.: ... Ino would have whooped Slutra's butt in the chunnin exams.

**Everyone:** Read and review! Don't read and run!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Innocence**

Hinata rolled over on her stomach and picked up the note. She knew only one person knew her as _Tsuki Hime_. That one person was her _Karasu Ouji_. Knowing this Hinata got worried because _Karasu Ouji_ wasn't supposed send a letter until Saturday. Quickly she unfolded the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Tsuki Hime,_

_Don't get worried. I know the letter wasn't supposed to come until two more days, but I got upset and needed someone to talk to. The Dope and Bubble Gum Twat went on a date after training. No big deal because I didn't care. That was until on my way home the Gum-ball ran by crying and the Dope wasn't after her. I turn around and see the idiot walking towards me with a sorrowful expression on his face. I ask him what's wrong and he says that he dumped Gum-ball because he was in love with someone else. He wouldn't say who, but he says the she loves somebody else and would never like him. So to "weed her out" the Dope is throwing a party and everyone's invited. I'm not going so don't ask Hime. But why doesn't he just talk to her? He's reached a new level of stupidity._

_Well with my venting done lets talk. I'm feeling the same way I'm always feeling; bored. Since your Pigtail's friend I'm sure you've heard her gossip about something she wasn't supposed to, so what's the gossip of the day?_

_Of Course,_

_Karasu Ouji._

Hinata giggled when she finished reading the letter. Her _Karasu Ouji_ always made her start the conversations. Hinata pulled out a piece of paper and wrote her respond then put it on her coffee table facing the balcony. With her letter in place, Hinata decided to take a walk around the park before the sun sets.

* * *

Sitting in front of her most prized place in Konoha, Hinata's eyes gazed over the lake in front of her. with the sun setting just beyond the lake, the light made the water glisten. Hinata was sitting on the grass, her hand gently grazing the water surface. It was quiet. Peaceful. Tranquil. Here there was no right and wrong. No clan or rules. No missions and dangers. Here there was only a lake, grass, trees and the sky. This was Hinata's hide-away, and boy did she use it well. Hinata was so gratful for this little place of freedom that she didn't notice the approaching figure.

* * *

After his "talk" with Sakura, Naruto just wanted to get away from the world. He was walking aimlessly around Konoha and ended up coming across a lake. As he got closer he saw that there was already someone there. He saw long, midnight blue hair and pale violet eyes looking over the lake and he couldn't breathe. Hinata looked so tranquil and Naruto wished that he could keep watching her forever.

'_It's her,_' he thought, '_It's Hinata-chan and she looks beautiful. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?! I got it, I'll go talk to her. Yeah, smooth and cool._'

With his decision made Naruto made his way over to Hinata but stopped dead in is tracks when he heard soft humming.

'_Is she... singing?_'

* * *

When Hinata didn't notice anyone around she thought that it would a perfect time to vent all of her anger and frustration that she held in all day.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great!  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

'_She has voice I've every heard,_' Naruto thought. Soon he joined into singing

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

Hinata was shocked and turned around to see Naruto walking towards her while singing. She smiled softly and continued singing.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

As they sang Hinata got up and walked towards Naruto.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

They kept walking towards each other until they were right in front of each other.

_It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

_This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

Their faces got closer and closer.

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

Finally their lips met in a sweet innocent kiss. Well it was until Naruto deepened the kiss. He snaked one arm around her waist and the other went to the back of her neck. His tongue lick her bottom lip begging for entry. She complied and Naruto's tongue explored her mouth. After a few moments they broke apart for air. Hinata was brick red and Naruto was smiling a softer version of his grin.

"So...," Naruto started, "Does this mean were a couple?" Hinata was going to say yes. but she remembered that only Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto knows about the breakup so she played it cool.

"What about Sakura-chan?," Hinata asked.

"I broke it off because I was in love with someone else," he answered. "I'm in love with you."

Hinata's blush deepened. "I've loved you since we were kids Naruto-kun. I've watched you forever. No matter what that won't change."

Naruto grinned. "Then let's seal this newfound couple with a kiss." He leaned down to her and Hinata stretched up to him and another passionate kiss was shared.

"This song will be our song," Naruto said when they broke away. "Innocence."

* * *

**Every13579:** Oh yeah! Chapter 2 is out!

**Nauto:** That's great and all but where's Sasuke?

**Hinata:** Yeah, where is he?

**Every13579:** He's testing my latest torture method.

**Naruto and Hinata: **O.O

**Hinata:** Is he :. gulps.:

**Naruto: **Dead?

**Every13579:** No. Just open the closet and find out. To the reviewers: Sorry for the wait. I got grounded and my dad kepy coming home early so I couldn't sneak on.

**Naruto:** :. opens closet. Sasuke in the corner crying. T.V. turned off in opposite corner.: Sasuke! What did she do to you?

**Sasuke:** Winx... club... we are... the winx...

**Every13579:** What a shame. Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to **deepxwriterxaboutxeverything**. Look who's laghing know Itachi!!


	3. Explain Yourself

**Every13579:** I you couldn't tell before, this is not going to be a quick three-shot. Also I would like to apologize to my reviewers. I was going to update, but time escaped me (that was so corny) and my family takes control of the computer! For crying out friggin' loud! I haven't been on in evers!

**Sasuke:** Stop your blubbering you baby. You weren't going to update anyway.

**Every13579:** Well it's 10:57 AM and I woke up an hour ago so this is the first thing I did proving that I actually was trying to update.

**Sasuke:** That was a long and boring run on sentence.

**Every13579:** THAT'S IT!! You've been pissing me off ever since I started this story.

**Sasuke:** Oi, Naruto! I've found her 'Artemis' side! And what do you mean _I've_ been pissing _you_ off? You tested a new torture method on me! Like I was some dog!

**Every13579:** First, I wouldn't do that. Dogs deserve better. Second, if you weren't pissing me off, I wouldn't have done that. Third, YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF, UCHIHA!!

**Sasuke:** Right back at ya.

**Every13579:** :. Polls out a rolled up poster .: If you want to know Neji's and Sasuke's secret thing read until the end.

**Sasuke:** Oh, no you don't! I'll be damned if-

**Every13579:** THEN YOU'RE FRIGGIN' DAMNED!! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ANYWAY?! PUT ME IN YOUR OWN FANFIC?!

**Sasuke:** ....

**Every13579:** :. nice voice .: To reply to my reviewers:

**Hyuugamisstress94:** first, I love Kona High. Second, thank you for writing without numbers. And finally, thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like my torture methods.

**Sasuke:** I'm not.

**Every13579:** You don't matter. reply to my last reveiwer:

**deepxwriterxaboutxeverything** (a.k.a. Sillygirl23): Itachi can kick rocks. I'm not sure if I'm even going to put him in the story. Once again, mY torture methods rock. If you want an idea PM me. And lastly, if you liked that small Naruhina moment you'll love this chapter. Jealousy is fun to write.

**Shikamaru:** Yuri doesn't own or claim Naruto.

**Every13579:** Thaks Aru. :. laughs while Shikamaru rolles his eyes .:

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Explain Yourself**

Sasuke looked down at watch. 7:34 PM. He knew that Hinata would have already written her reply so he went to go get it. Now he was currently staring into her apartment through her balcony. The note was sitting the same place it always sat, on her coffee table facing the balcony. Opening the door he stealthily made his way to the note, picked it up, and left just as quickly as he entered.

**Sasuke's Apartment**

After getting the letter, Sasuke made his way home and made himself a cup of tea. Sitting on his couch with tea in hand, he began reading the letter.

_Dear Karasu Ouji,_

_Maybe Blond Fox is nervous about talking to her. I would be too if I dumped my boyfriend for another who doesn't even love me but tried talking to him anyway. You can't really blame him, it's only human nature. Besides, I'm pretty sure that you have someone you like. Will you every speak to her?_

_A party would be so much fun. Why won't you go? You get to see all of your friends again and talk to them. Who knows how long until you see them again? You all are busy. Besides, it'll be fun. I promise. Please go. You'll regret it if you don't because one day you'll wake up and want to see them but they'll be busy._

_Floral Fashion dosen't spread rumors. She just happens to hear stuff. Can you even call it gossip? And can you stop calling her 'Pigtails'? She only has one high pony tail. Jeez! Anyway, she did say that Blond Fox was going to have a party about a week ago. Did he plan this a while back? If so I feel sorry for Pink Paradise. I started the conversation now you finish it._

_Truly and Deeply,_

_Tsuki Hime_

Sasuke chuckled after reading the note. He did always make her start the conversations. In return she picked the subject and he ended the conversation. And she never did like the names he gave the others. They never did use their friends real names for fear of being found out.

Sasuke read the note again, but stopped at a certain sentence this time. "_I'm pretty sure that you have someone you like." _He snorted. _'Yeah, and Naruto knows what 12 time 12 is.'_ He thought sarcastically. Yawning, he got off his couch, stretched and put his now empty cup on the sink. Slipping on some shoes, he exited his apartment and went straight to Hinata's without writing a note knowing that she would be home.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata finished their little make-out session and Naruto was walking Hinata home. She seemed shy at the attention she was getting from villagers who saw the newly formed couple holding hands. Everytime a villager would stare at them, she'd tilt her head slighlty down as if to avoid all of their eyes. Finally, Naruto broke the silence.

"Ne ne, Hina-chan?"

"H-hai, Naruto-kun?," Hinata answered, turning her head slightly to hear him better.

"Did you want to grab something to eat?"

Acting on impulse, Hinata's first answer was "I-i'd love to!". But remember what her father said, she knew that she needed to train instead.

"Great!" Naruto tightened his grip on her hand and was about to head full speed to Ichiraku Ramen if Hinata hadn't spoken up.

"D-demo, I c-can't..."

"Eh? Why not?"

"B-because...," Hinata racked her brain to find a good exuse. '_Please, oh please don't make me lie to him Kami-sama._' After watching her stand there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish, Naruto desided not to question her further.

"It's ok," he said quickly, "C'mon Hina, let's get you home"

Hinata smiled lightly and nodded, "H-hai." But little did she know that her _Oujii-sama_ would be waiting for her....

* * *

_'She's supposed to be here by now,'_ an annoyed and agitated ebony haired man thought, _'Where is she? She's the one who said to be here by 7:30.'_

"...and then Zabuza came out of no where and tried to fool Kakashi-sensei with that water dragon jutsu..."

_'That's the Dope. Why is he here?'_

"...and when Haku had us trapped, if I wasn't there, who knows what would have happened to that teme?!"

_'Grr.... He better not be gloating about how he saved me when I've saved his ass plenty of times!'_

"N-Naruto-kun, I had f-fun today. W-we should do th-that more often."

_'Hinata is with him?'_

"So did I Hina-chan. And we should do that more often"

_'What did they do?'_

"T-thanks for walking m-me home"

"No problem. What? No good-night kiss?"

_'WHAT?! Did he really just say that? Ugh, if she faints, I'm gonna punch him.'_

"Hehe! S-sure. You c-can have a g-good-night k-kiss."

_'WHAT?! Did he really just say that? Is this the same Hyuuga Hinata I've been talking to? Wait... Hinata wouldn't do that.... that Dope is pulling a prank. Hasn't he matured yet?'_ With that final thought, Sasuke opened the door from inside Hinata's aparment (he got in through her patio in case you were wondering) and got one hell of a scene.

"Teme!" _'Dope....'_

_'Dope....'_

"Sasuke!"

_'Hinata....'_

"The least you could do is say something! You interrupted us!"

_'You're in a hallway of an apartment making out and I interrupted you, Dope?'_

"Wait.... what were you doing in Hina's apartment?"

_silence_

Hinata's thinking: _Why did he have to ask.... _

Sasuke thinking: _.....such a question....._

Both of them: _......that has such a complicated answer....._

"Well," Naruto asked, "Explain yourself"

_

* * *

_**Every13579:** Before you review, yes I could have done better-

**Angry Mob:** Then why didn't you!!!!

**Every13579:** behind Sasuke.:: Youtube has been very entertaining! If you want me to upload, remind me through Youtube! Or blame him. at Sasuke.::

**Sasuke:** What the hell?! Why should they blame me?! And why are you hiding behind me?!

**Every13579:** Because they throw sharp, pointy objects that hurt and I need a sheild. And it'd your fault because I'm still a kid and am irresponsible so therefore you should remind of such things. Technically, it's 99.8% your fault on why I don't update and 0.2% my fault.

**Sasuke:** It's not my job to remind you!! You're just too damn lazyn to update!!!

**Every13579:** Why does eveyone say that?! I am not lazy! I just don't _want_ to do work that I don't _have_ to do. The keywords in that sentence are "want" and "need".

**Naruto:** What's the difference?

**Sasuke and Hinata:** sweatdrop.::

**Every13579:** Congratulations, you have reached new standards that show your true level of idiocy.

**Naruto:** Umm... thanks?

**Every13579:** You're welcome.

**Hinata:** Yuri, you should do that to people...

**Every13579:** Do what?

**Hinata:** Use words that the other person doesn't understand.

**Every13579:** .:: I thought it was a good thing to tell someone "Congratulations".

**Hinata:** Not when you mean it in a bad way.

**Every13579:** That wasn't a bad way; he's reached new stanards. That's a good thing. I just never said if he would be stupider or smarter.

**Sasuke:** How did you live this long without somebody killing you?

**Every13579:** smile.:: I know how to work a bazooka.

.........silence.........

**Every13579:** Why so quiet?

**Shikamaru:** Because you can work a bazooka. They're probably thinking: Oh shit! Well, Naruto and Sasuke and every backstage are probably thinking that. Hinata is probably thinking: I hope she doesn't mean that...

**everyone:** You're right, I am!

**Every13579:** I haven't used it on anyone.... yet.... throat.:: Take us out of here Maru.

**Shikamaru:** .:: I hate that name... Yuri doesn't own Naruto and askes everyone reading this to review. No review, no update.

**Every13579:** Arigato Maru. This chapter is dedicated to the only two people who reviewed for the last chapter: Hyuugamistress94 and deepxwriterxaboutxeverything. You guys rock!!!

**Everyone: **Double R!!!

**Every13579:** I almost forgot, Neji and Sasuke's secrect thing is....

**Sasuke and Neji:** look like Kyo and Yuki from Fruits basket when Shigure tried to call Ayame.:: One word and we'll kill you....

**Every13579: **.:: You two ruin all the fun.... Well, I'll tell my lovely readers about "it" later.

Til Later, Yuri out


	4. Mistake

**Every13579**: I'm back!

**Sasuke:** Unfortunately...

**Every13579**: I'm gonna finish this before July 18, I promise! And I'm wayyyyy to tired to mess with you today, but I got you next chapter, just you wait Uchiha.

**Sasuke:** .::smirks::. Whatever, Artemis.

**Every13579:** .::growls::.

**Shikamaru:** She's gonna kill you next chapter.

**Sasuke:** I know, but it's gonna be worth it.

**Shikamaru**: Idiot... Yuri doesn't own Naruto. She has no smart comment today because she'd been writing this chapter for 2 and a half hours straight.

**Every13579:** Yes I do, I wouldn't be me without a smart comment, but you'll have to read until the end. But first to reply to my faithful reviewers. How you put up with me is so friggin nice! ;_;

_**SHeWithNoName**: _Yesh, he is, but that's what keeps the story rolling! :D

_**HeartBrokenHinata**_: When I first read your review when you first posted it I was think "OhMiG! I know! (o.o)" Now I'm thinking "Usher and WillIAm" lol x)

_**deepxwriterxaboutxeverything**_: You rock! You review for all of my chapters! You're effing amazing! (T~T) This chica is the definition of "faithful reviewer" :] Yesh! Drama is coming! Drama always keeps a boat afloat... or was that sex...? (o.o) Anyhoo, this story is rolling on drama and emotion!

* * *

"So, what are you doing here?" Naruto's eyes scanned Sasuke up and down as he asked his question. He could tell the Sasuke was surprised about something. His eye narrowed when he was surprised, unlike most other people's eyes. He'd never look people in the eye either, he'd stare at their forehead or nose. Something was out of place, majorly. Why would Sasuke be in Hinata's apartment anyway? What was he doing in there? Was he waiting for her? Was he eavesdropping on them? When did he get there? How? Did Hinata know? Had she planned this? So many thoughts and questions swirled in Naruto's head. He felt like he was back at the Academy, taking a test on health herbs.

Hinata's eyes grew wide. She had completely forgotten that she was going to meet up with Sasuke tonight. What was wrong with her? A few delicious kisses and sweet words from Naruto and she forgets about her friends? Some friend she was. She was so stupid. She should have thought ahead about this. Of course Sasuke would be on time for anything and of course he'd wait for her. He always did. But why did he open the door? Why didn't he just wait as usual? Did he think that she'd bring Naruto into her home? Hinata's cheeks burned at the thought. _He couldn't think of me as that immoral, could he?_

Head held high and eyes straight, Sasuke walked right out of Hinata's apartment and down the hall, deliberately walking in between Hinata and Naruto, forcing them to unlock each other's hands. His steps were slow and paced, as if he was keeping time with some imaginary rhythm. His hands were buried deeply in his pockets and although his posture was casual, his eyes were fierce.

"Wait!" Naruto called out,"You didn't answer my question." He reached his hand out to place it on Sasuke's shoulder, but his hand made contact with nothing but the air. Sasuke stood behind him now. He'd moved so fast that Naruto didn't even see him.

"It's not your house so it's not your business," Sasuke said. his voice was calm and indifferent. Naruto spun around to face him, but he was gone again. His foot steps could be heard echoing down the hall. Naruto turned again only to she the top of Sasuke's head as he walked down the stairs.

He had done it again. He'd made a fool of him. Sasuke has always done that. Sasuke was smarter than Naruto, and they both knew it. Back in the Academy, Sasuke would finish his tests firsts with correct answers while Naruto would still be working on the third question. Sasuke knew battle techniques better than Naruto. He could plan out what he was going to do and possible counters for if he every did get hit. Naruto could only make things up as he went along. And then the women. Sasuke was the number one guy in all the eyes of the women of Konoha, including Sakura. It wasn't fair! He didn't even like women or the attention they gave him. Guys thought he was gay and he probably was. He had everyone in the village drooling over him. It's disgusting. Truly disgusting.

Hinata watched the boys' interaction. Neither looked pleased. She watched when Naruto had reach out to Sasuke, Sasuke's maneuver, and Sasuke's departure. She silently watched and hoped that an argument or a fight wouldn't break out. Sasuke's eye looked icy and Naruto's jaw was locked and tense. Hinata had begun to worry, but luckily nothing happened. But she was silent again and couldn't help. Naruto had become even more tense and his hands were balled up into fists. He look like he was quietly raging. Hinata didn't know what to do. Sure, she'd seen them argue before, everyone in Konoha had, but this was different. She'd never seen them this mad.

"Naruto-kun..." Her soft voice had no effect. She bit her lip and tried again, this time taking hold of his hand. "Naruto-kun?"

This time it worked. Naruto turned his head and looked down at her. Her big milky violet eyes, full pink lips, and deep sea colored waves of hair. She wasn't obsessed with Sasuke. She was Naruto's. She was proof that he could beat Sasuke one day. He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to himself. Hinata gave out a little squeak and her cheeks turned rosy. He kissed her hair.

"I gotta go Hina," he mumbled into her hair. He felt her nod and then let her go. He turned and left without a single word or backwards glance.

* * *

She had never seen him mad before. She'd seen him annoyed and upset, but never mad. Maybe he wasn't even mad, maybe he was furious. He hadn't spoken to her and wouldn't look at her. She was beginning to feel like she'd had done something wrong.

Ever since Hinata had come home, Sasuke was lying on the couch reading a book. She had assumed that once he "left" the apartment complex that he had just reentered to her apartment again through the same way in go in the first time. He had not spoken or looked at her at all and she did not know what to do. Hinata stood in the foyer contemplating on what to do next. Should she go over and talk to him or should she just stand here and wait for him to talk. He's always been telling her to become more assertive and to stop waiting for someone else to start something for her. Did that mean she should talk first? But what if he was really mad? Then what? Minutes were slowly ticking by and Hinata was feeling the pressure of his anger through the air. She gave in.

"Sasuke...," her voice was shaky and unsure.

"Hinata," his voice was clear and steady.

She took a deep and continued, "Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad." Hinata could hear his teeth clench. She sighed.

"Why are you angry?"

"I'm not angry."

Hinata crossed her arms. "Why are you bitter?" This caught Sasuke's attention. He looked up, an amuse look in his eye.

"Bitter?"

By this time Hinata was becoming irritated. "Yes, bitter. As in vexed, enraged, irate, fiery, ill-tempered, hot, huffy, convulsed, choleric, irascible, crappy, cross, surly, uptight, ireful, offended, exacerbated, or chafed."

Sasuke sat up, smirking. He closed the book he was reading and set it down. "They all mean the same thing."

"Exactly." Sasuke's smirk widened. _Was he enjoying this?_ Hinata's lips attempted to form into a frown, but failed and ended up pouting. Her brow furrowed and she crossed her arms tighter.

"Well, I admit am hot, fiery, and huffy. I suppose I can be choleric and irascible at times. But, I am far from bitter. I'm sweet." He winked and Hinata's cheeks flamed. Apparently he wasn't mad anymore. With a quiet _"hmph!"_, Hinata turned around and head for the kitchen. Sasuke followed.

He settled himself on a counter top and watched her shuffle around the kitchen swinging open cabinets only to slap them shut again. Her attempted frown stay glued on her face and her hands were quick. Hinata froze in the middle of kitchen, eyes closed, and lifted one hand to her head. If anyone else had seen her, they'd ask if she was alright, but Sasuke knew her. She was thinking. Her eyes flicked open and she flew to the refrigerator. She swung the door open, obviously still upset with Sasuke's attitude, and scanned the selves. Not finding what she wanted, Hinata turned to another cabinet. The door to that cabinet was also abused. Hinata stood on her tiptoes and reached up as far as she could. She even hoped up a few times. Sasuke watched and chuckled. Hinata heard him and felt her already red cheeks heat up even more. Hinata was just about to turn around and give up until she felt breath on her had came up behind and wound one arm around her waist. His other arm followed her stretched out arm. He pulled down what she was looking for; a bottle of water, and set it on the counter. He then wrapped both of his arms around her.

"Forgive me?" He knew that she'd only asked why his was mad because she was worried. She always had a tendency to ask why, as if understanding why could help find a solution. But, seeing as she rarely argued with anyone, maybe she did have some logic behind her "why philosophy. He also knew that he was being a jerk. She obviously was only trying to help and he could have declined in a nicer way. She was probably already upset with him walking into her and Naruto's almost make out session. He didn't interrupt them though. They were in the middle of the effing hallway! But still, she could have just been annoyed about that. He knew how much she like. How many times she tried to catch his attention. How often she'd call out _his_ name when she fell asleep. She'd always only have eyes for Naruto.

Hinata crossed her arms. "Let go of me, Sasuke."

"Forgive me?" he repeated

Hinata sighed, but began to smile. "You're forgiven... _if_ you stop drinking all of my cold water. I don't like drinking my water room temperature."

Sasuke let go and she turned around. "And if that room was forty below...?" he asked.

"Then I'd want warm water," she replied, walking away. She entered the living room and plopped down on the couch, bottled water in hand. "What were you reading?"

Sasuke leaned against the frame that separated the kitchen from the living room. "Hmf."

"Hmf is not a word or a title," Hinata said while picking up the book. "_A Midsummer Night's Dream..._" She stared wide eyed at the book and then at Sasuke. "Do you know how badly I want to read this?"

Sasuke snorted. Of course he knew. He knew everything about her. He had gotten it for her. She said one time during their training sessions how much she had loved Shakespeare and read almost all of his works. He remembered that day perfectly...

**~Flashback~  
**

It was one of there first training sessions. Hinata had laid on her back and stared at the night sky. The stars twinkled and glistened as she smiled up at them. Sasuke sat a little ways away from her, staring into the black thickness of the trees surrounding them. Almost every tree had a scar from where shiruken or kunai scratched it, or a dirty or muddy footprint, or a little speckle of blood. You could easily tell that someone had been training out hear. The air was becoming thick with the smell of sweat. Silence hung in the air around them until Hinata broke it.

"This reminds me or Romeo and Juliet," she had said. Sasuke had given her and strange look in response. He knew she wasn't a fan girl, so she wasn't trying to make a move or anything. What could this have anything to do with Romeo and Juliet? She continued, "When I read about Romeo climbing over the wall and landing below Juliet's balcony, I imagined a clear, cloudless sky freckled with stars." Having never read _Romeo and Juliet_, Sasuke had nothing to say.

Hinata had turned her head to the side to look at him and smiled and half smile. "It's silly, I suppose. To imagine and whole world, down to it's littlest detail, off nothing but a few lines of monologue. But I love the play because of that. Shakespeare's works always have heightened my imagination. Sorry, I'm rambling." Sasuke could tell she blushing now. "What books do you like to read, Uchiha-san?"He had thought for a second on how to answer her. To be blunt, or to just grunt and ignore her. He decided on neither. She had trained well today and probably didn't need him to be jerk.

"I haven't found a good book yet." He knew she'd understand. She'd realize that he didn't read.

"oh," she whispered, "Finding the good book can be hard..." Maybe he was wrong, maybe she didn't understand.

"What do you like to read?" he asked. She jumped. She hadn't expected him to start talking.

"Classics and poetry. Especially Shakespeare. I've read all of his works besides _A Midsummer Night's Dream_, _All's Well The Ends Well_, _The Merry Wives of Windsor, _and_ Venus and Adonis._ I want to read them so bad, especially _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

"You read a lot?" he asked.

She sat there silently and then answered in a very slow and quiet voice, "Yes, paper has always been more patient than man."

**~End Flashback~**

At the time, Sasuke had no idea what she meant, but now, standing in her living room, having seen every inch of her house, he understood. Hinata put all of her emotion in a pen, and then spilled the pen's ink on paper, each dot of ink making a word. She vented, rejoiced, and confined in literature. She could release herself in paper and it would just sit there and listen and wait. A person would talk and ignore her.

And only he knew this. Only her knew about her obsession to write poetry. How if she like something, she'd memorize. How'd she'd write quirky little quotes that were horrible advice, but hilariously funny in a twisted way. How she'd cook just to have something to do and give the food away freely. How she's always dance around her house instead of walk because it was more fun. How she'd tilt her head to the left whenever she was confused or curious. How she look to her left to lie and look down to tell the truth, just to throw people off. He knew she just played a lot of games, but her heart was pure gold. He knew that looking in her eyes would scare her. Would remind her about how open and easy to read she is. He knew why she'd always wear her hair out and down; to keep people from look at her face, her eyes. He knew that she'd wear eyeliner to make people have to stare to determine her mood, but she always looked away first.

He knew everything about her...

With a jolt, Sasuke stepped back quickly. Hinata's eyes left the book, which she had been examining and started to read, and zoomed to him.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Her voice was covered in worry.

His hand flew to his face and his eyes widened. He had to be crazy. Something was wrong here. Terribly, horribly, unmistaking wrong!

"Sasuke?" By now Hinata had gotten up and came toward him. Her hand reached for his. "Sasuke..."

He snapped his hand back quickly and skirted right around Hinata. He headed straight for the bathroom and locked to door. He could hear her call his name. He imagined her face, hurt, broken, tear streaked and frowning. He had caused that face. He knew it, he could tell by the way her eyes looked as she watched him fly by. He had made her cry, he knew, and he felt like - Oh gosh. This isn't a mistake. It's true. It's actually true. hurting her hurt him. Her smile made him, well, made him smirk. Her giggle made him chuckle. Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, _oh gosh_!

He, Uchiha Sasuke, had fallen in love with her, Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

**Every13579:** Lalala love shine yeah yeah yeah! Yeah!

**Naruto:** What's up with her?

**Shikamaru:** DDR. She won't stop playing it and now she's singing the songs.

**Every13579: **Love Shine!

**Naruto:** .::takes a step back::. Creepy...

**Shikamaru:** I know, but I rather have her lazy singing DDR songs than full of energy with a bazooka or anything.

**Every13579**: .::crazy smile::. Bazooka? Where?

**Sasuke:** In my pants.

**Every13579:** We all know that you have nothing in your pants. Stop dreaming.

**Sasuke:** Bit-

**Every13579:** Finish that word, I dare you.

**Naruto:** Even when she's too tired to do anything she's scary .::eyes go wide::.

**Every13579:** Oh, time my stupid randomness! Say this: **_i 1 2 ½ 6_** If you get it or laughed, review! :]

**Everybody:** Read and review, don't read and run.

P.S. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who review because we all know, I so didn't deserve a single review, but you all still review! You're rockin awesome! :D


End file.
